


So You're Staying?

by Vesania94



Series: I See The Sky: Moments With Felicia Aeducan [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I love these two idiots, Post-Blight, Post-Landsmeet, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesania94/pseuds/Vesania94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some mindless fluff to get rid of some writer's block.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So You're Staying?

“How are you feeling, Fels?”

Felicia looked up into the glass in front of her washstand, half smiling as she recognized the familiar stance of Alistair behind her. She carefully wiped at the scabs on her face, still tender to the touch, watching them flake slightly, revealing the scar she would carry for the rest of her life.

“Better, though I don’t think I’ll fully recover for a few weeks at least,” she whispered, bringing the cool cloth back to the gashes. “But this scar will look amazingly grotesque when it’s healed up.”

“That bad, then?” Alistair put a heavy hand on her shoulder, pulling her into his embrace. “Maker, I was so worried I’d lost you back there.”

“I was worried I’d lost me too. It’s not every day you get slashed through the face by an archdemon,” she laughed, pulling back and booping the tip of his nose with a finger. He smiled at her optimism, kissing the finger that remained on his face.

“Yeah, let’s try not to make a habit of that. Though I must say, you looked _completely_ badass, rising up from the ground, wiping the blood from your eyes. Though I think we won’t tell the song writers your final words to the ever terrible archdemon of the fifth Blight were ‘Sod it all’.”

“Aww, should I have said something more grandiose? Perhaps monologued as I slit its throat, going on and on and on about how it’s ravaging ways will never defeat the great and powerful Grey Warden, Felicia Aeducan!” she laughed, jumping up onto the bed and striking a dramatic pose. She shrieked with laughter as Alistair tripped her, tickling her foot.

“Oh please, the only ravaging you’ll be getting from now on is from me!” He laughed, enjoying the look of her face lighting up in happiness.

“Is that a promise, my King?” Felicia giggled, flopping onto her side and batting her eyelashes at him.

“Not you too! I will not be addressed like that when I’m alone with you!” Alistair cried out in mock despair, flopping back down onto the covers. “You’ve seen me naked, for Andraste’s sake!”

“Seen, enjoyed, came back for more,” Felicia purred, running a finger down his neck. “Staying because of it.”

“You’re staying?” The boyish hope in his voice was enough to make her heart swell with adoration. “You’re staying in Denerim?”

“Half of Orzammar _still_ thinks I’m guilty of fratricide, and the other half want to crown me Queen, and both sides are going to declare me a Paragon, despite the fact that I now have no desire to go back. Surprisingly, I’ve fallen in love with the sky,” she sighed, rolling next to him and looking out the window. “I was so terrified of falling into it the first few months we were out that I didn’t take time to appreciate how dreadfully beautiful it is.”

“Is that the only reason?”

“Definitely not. There’s the food- though I will never abide the smell of chocolate. Oh, and all of the marvelous colors you can find just out and about in the wilds. Oh, and bubble baths. Ancestors, why did we never invent bubble baths,” Felicia joked, ticking off things on her fingers. “There’s the Grey Wardens to rebuild, I’ve got this new appointment at court as the King’s Advisor, really, Ali, I’m swamped. When am I going to find time to go back to Orzammar and deal with the ceremony of being named a Paragon? They’ll want me to create a new house, bow and scrape to Harrowmont -which, as much as I love the man, he is a bit of an ass; and then, they just want me to _sit_ there. Looking pretty.”

“Well, you are very pretty,” Alistair laughed, stroking her uninjured cheek.

“Even with my horrible disfigurement?” She laughed, pointing to the flaking scabs.

“Especially because of disfigurement. It makes you look like you could kill someone with a glance,” he chuckled, smoothing her blonde hair back, and planting a kiss on one of the more healed parts. “But you really are staying?”

Felicia smiled at him gently, drawing him into a tight hug. “Ali, why would I ever dream of leaving you?”


End file.
